Nichijou Manga Volume 8
- Vertical Comics= }} | caption = Cover of Volume 8 | release date = October 26, 2012日常（8） (in Japanese). Shounen Ace. | start = 125 | end = 145 | previous = Nichijou (7) | next = Nichijou (9) }} Nichijou (8) is the eighth volume of the Nichijou ''manga. Chapters Nichijou no 125 Nakamura has lost control of Peace-kun again. She goes outside to try to stop it, but it proves too powerful and lifts her into the sky. Yukko sees this and does a spit-take. Nichijou no 126 Yukko tries to tell Mio what she just say, but has rice stuck in her nose and can't get it out. Nichijou no 127 Yukko tries to hypnotise Mio. When she tries to humor Yukko by pretending to be hypnotised, things get out of hand. Nichijou no 128 Mio and Mai try drawing pictures to entertain the Professor. Nichijou no 129 ''Referenced in second intro by shot of Annaka holding the naruto she wins. Annaka plays a lottery. Hilarity ensues.she got a messages coupon that only can be used on her home. and later she win the third prize! it's say she got a seafood but it's a naruto. Nichijou no 130 The Professor has caught and brought home Snaq, the cat-like mascot from her snacks! It's really Nakamura in disguise, infiltrating the laboratory. but inside Shinonome house there's Yukko, Mio, and Mai. Yukko, Hakase, and even Mai so excited see the Snaq. but Yukko said "it might hurt the person inside". that makes Hakase and Mai shocks. then Nakamura panicked and try to run away. Mio confused what did she see. Nichijou Short 15 * Two-Man Haori: Yukko and Mai play what Whose Line Is It Anyway? calls Helping Hands, but Yukko gets upset when Mai doesn't mess up anything, despite not being able to see. * A Chance Finale: As Yukko walks down the street eating popcorn, animals start following her to eat what she drops. * Untitled: Fe-chan meets Weboshi and tells her she's just seen the most incredible thing. She is shocked when Weboshi correctly guesses an evil army, which is what the group selling newspaper subscriptions certainly looks like. Fe-chan is freaked out, but Weboshi says it must be a coincidence and that Fe-chan should ask a question she can't possibly know the answer to. Fe-chan then asks what it was she saw in the sky the other day, and is astonished when Weboshi correclty guesses a horse UFO (actually Peace-kun). * Untitled: The group selling newspaper subscriptions gets their first customer from Sakurai-sensei after one of them throws a fit like a child. * Cafe Get Wild: Annaka tries ordering food at a restaurant, but they are out of everything she asks for. Annaka gives up and asks the waitress to recommend something. The waitress recommends the peperoncino, but Annaka is shocked when the waitress tells her she must refuse her order on behalf of the peperoncino. Annaka finally gets something, but is in dismay to find that the Wiener Kaffee she ordered isn't Viennese coffee [Wiener Kaffee in German], but coffee with a Viennese sausage floating in it [Wiener also being German for a type of sausage from Wien, or Vienna]. * The Tragedy of Shooting Star: The group selling newspaper subscriptions tries the begging approach on Nakamura, but it doesn't work. * The Baby Black Mamba from Before Came Wondering Home After a Trip!: Yukko has been chased up a pole by a snake. Nichijou no 131 Mio discovers that her manga has won an honorable mention, but notices something odd when she shows it to Yukko. Mio sees Yukko and Mai... is a giant, and they can fly too. Mio wants to make sure with pinch her cheeks, she was dreaming again. Nichiou Short 16 Fe-chan is astonished when Weboshi correctly guesses that she'd really like to have some camembert. She is further astonished when Weboshi correctly guesses that the thing she'd least like to eat is locusts. Weboshi then correctly guesses what Fe-chan had for breakfast, but Fe-chan starts to help her sound it out. Nichijou no 132 Misato confronts Mihoshi over the note she left in Sasahara's locker. Mihoshi think she's wrote Misato's name but actually she wrote her name. Misato was really confused about this, then Mihoshi say "I think this relationship it's going really well". Misato cries, stab her head with a pen and running away. Mihoshi try to chase Misato but suddendly she's fly away with her Bazooka. Nichijou no 133 Yukko successfully hypnotizes Annaka and convinces her she's a truck (M4D). Yukko tries to end the hypnotizes but fail. then Annaka act like a bull and push Yukko until she throwed. then Nakanojou suddenly cames and push Mio too. Yukko successfuly hypnotized Nakanojou too. Nichijou no 134 Chapter 134 is a series of 4komas detailing how Yukko and Mai met in middle school. * First Chalk: Mai is introduced to the class as a transfer student from Alaska. She sits down next to Yukko, who tells her that if she has any questions, she can ask her. Mai tells Yukko that if she has any questions, Yukko can ask her. Yukko then asks Mai what part of Japan Alaska is in, and Mai is stunned. * Break Time: The class surrounds Mai and asks her questions, to which she mostly answers, "Because these are the times we live in." * Break Time 2: Mai sits alone in class, speed reading. * A New Record: Yukko asks Mai if she had a nickname in Alaska. Mai replies, "Not at all," and Yukko assumes that was her nickname. She then tells Mai to call her Yukko instead of Yuuko. * Break Time 3: While Mai is reading, Yukko talks to her about grades. Yukko is impressed by Mai's speed reading, and is astonished when Mai reads a book "backwards". * Steam: Mai practices saying Yukko's name. * Untitled: The teacher announces that Mai and Yukko have been accepted into Tokisadame High School. Mai tells Yukko that Tokisadama Academy was her backup school, and Yukko tells her she has it backwards because the academy is much harder to get into. Yukko states she's glad that they're going to the same high school, at least. It is implied that Mai went to an easier high school in order to be with Yukko, her only friend so far in Japan. Nichijou no 135 Chapter 135 is a series of 4komas detailing Mio's history in her own middle school. * Overcast: Mio, with a different hairstyle and sans wooden cubes, walks home with her friend. Her friend tells Mio that Yoshino told her that the reason Mio is going to Tokisadame High School instead of aiming for something higher is because the boy she likes is going there. * A Prayer: It begins to rain. Mio pulls out her umbrella, only to find that Yoshino has replaced it with a rain ceremony device. * Great Escape: Yoshino appears on the other side of the street and tells Mio they should walk home together. When Mio gets mad and asks what she did with her umbrella, Yoshino disappears into a passing taxi. * A Ballad of What Comes Between Drizzle and Light Rain: Mio's friend Oota shows up and hands her the teru teru boozu Yoshino had asked him to give her. * The Wet Monk is a piece by Chopin: Mio and her friend walk home, and Mio lets Oota keep the teru teru boozu she'd just thrown in a puddle. * Big Sister: At home, Mio is yelling at Yoshino for her pranks. Yoshino then offers Mio a gift of hair clips for getting into high school. Mio is at first grateful for her present, but when she opens the bag and finds a pair of wooden cubes, she's upset. * When Rumors are Spread, Gum Shops Turn a Profit: Nano makes an epic sneeze, which pops the gum bubble Mio is blowing, getting it all over her face and the front of her hair. * Big Sister: Mio walks out of the barber shop with her hair shorter. She comes across a man selling thingsthe man sell the red ribbon and later Annaka bought it. on a rug, including a pair of wooden cube hairclips like her sister had just given her. She asks the man how they work, and he shows her (although we can't see how). Mio says it's amazing, surprising Yukko and Mai, who are walking by. Nichijou no 136 Tanabo, Sumika and Mihoshi's Middle School Diary! * Enthusiasm: Tanabo asks Sumika and Mihoshi if they'd like to see the new rakugo she's prepared for them. She gets really into setting it up. * Everything: Tanabo gives Sumika and Mihoshi instruments to play during her rakugo performance. * Collapse: Tanabo can't find her fan or her towel, and is upset because she can't perform without them. * Natural: Mihoshi asks Sumika if she thinks Tanabo is taking her rakugo too seriously. Sumika replies that she's envious she has something she cares so much about, because she has rakugo, and Mihoshi has kendo, but Sumika has nothing going for her, aside from being a wealthy heiress. Mihoshi is silently envious. * More Than Envious: Tanabo notes that Sumika was late this morning, and she says that her man-servant had to take her in the limo today because her helicopter was out for maintenance. The others are more than envious. * Growing Distance: Sumika learns that Tanabo and Mihoshi both got into their hobbies because of their older siblings. Sumika says that she tried asking her brother about his hobby once, but said something about a sport where people die. Her wealth and the similarity between her brother's hobby and Igo Soccer implies that she is Kenzaburou Daiku's little sister. * Closing the Distance: Tanabo and Mihoshi ask Sumika what it is she likes best. She figures she would have to say it was hanging out with them that she likes best, and they get embarrassed. Nichijou no 137 Tanaka chases after Nakanojou, who has stolen his alfoTanabo's fan and towel it's inside Tanaka's wig..Tanaka tries to take back his hair. when they about to passing Principal, He's take out his "Elixir of Illusion Dragon" (hair growing liquid) and aimed to Nakanojou's head. Nakanojou stopped and put Tanaka's alfo for 2 chicks. then Tanaka understand and Nakanojou smiling. Nichijou no 138 Misato confronts Sasahara about the letter Mihoshi sent him. When he says that he's finally figured out her pattern of behavior, Misato's imagination goes wild: Sasahara understands her behavior pattern→ He understands her→ He had to have been thinking of her→ "I've been thinking about you for a while now."→ "Why?"→ "I should not need to say it."→ "If you don't tell me, I won't know."→ "You idiot," he said, and then held her close. She then imagines a romantic Christmas scene between the two of them. after that Misato shot Sasahara with her Bazooka, Sasahara calls "Misato" and get shotted again. Misato blushing because Sasahara call her with her (nickname?). Nichijou no 139 Moments on the Way Home from School # Fe-chan is astonished when Weboshi correctly guesses that the thing she wants most is money. She is further astonished when Weboshi correctly guesses that the thing she wants second-most is "Nothing in particular." They remained astounded when Fe-chan guesses that the thing Weboshi most wants is political power, which is completely wrong. # Yukko tries to put a token into a vending machine. # The Principal regrets that he'd used his new hair tonic to slow town Tsuyoshi 137, and is devastated when his doctor tells him that his follicles have been completely destroyed. # Tanaka laments the loss of his afro, while Tsuyoshi's hair begins to grow back at rapid speed thanks to the Principal's hair tonic. Nichijou no 140 The Professor shows Yukko that Sakamoto can talk, which she finds amazing... and then asks him to shake paws. She continues to be astounded that he can talk. When Nano gets home, she tells Yukko that the Professor really loves her and doesn't want Yukko to leave. But she must. Nichijou no 141 The group selling newspaper subscriptions ring someone's door bell, but despite hearing noises inside, no one answers. Inside, we find Yukko, who is playing with the auto-retract function of the new vacuum and is enjoying it far too much. Nichijou no 142 Izumi's father meets with his publisher, Ms.Weboshi. they talking about his next book. but suddenly Izumi's father goes sleeping that make Izumi comes to pick up her father. and she think she's reiable, then Makoto see the stove Izumi left for meal and turn it off. he think he's reiable. Mr.Sakurai remind Izumi she'd bring the ladle, that make Mr.Sakurai think he's reiable. Izumi comes home and forgot about their dad. Izumi's mother picture appears and say "hang in there, everyone". Nichijou no 143 Yoshino meets Mai, and they try to outprank each other. Nichijou no 144 Yukko gets a perfect score on her test. It just gets more unbelievable after that. Nichijou no 145 The Worries of Young Aioi Yukko contemplates when one becomes an adult. References Category:Manga